elswordworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Welcome to the Characters Section! Feel free to Contribute to this Wiki. Elsword Elsword is an ambitious but not headed young swordsman, trained by the leader of the Red Knights, his sister Elsa. Elsa left her little brother to lead a mission, never return. Elsword now searches the land of two things; El, the precious gem that power his kingdom and his missing sister. Elsword is a master swordsman that excels at close rangecombat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them.Not only can he dish it out but he can a lot of punishment as well. His only real is magic but in his mind, there's nothing a sharp piece of steel can't beat. Elsword Appearance * hai c: *Elsword wears long red sleeves with a shoulder gaurd on his right shoulder. *He wears a short that goes down up to his knees which has the color Black, White, A bit of Red and a Yellow button. Job Tree Elsword starts from a Level 1 Knight. As he gradually level up to 15 he can then decide which Road he wanna take; Magic Knight or Sword Knight. His appearance will then change as he changes class, He can also never go back to the first job as he takes on a path. As he gradually level up again to 35, he can then change to a Rune Slayer or a Lord Knight ( Magic Knight to Rune Slayer and Sword Knight to Lord Knight ). Aisha Aisha was already a mage of the highest order at the tender age of 12 until a ring of sinister power absorbed her abilities. Intelligent and brash, she once agaain starts her journey to relearn all that she lost. Aisha is a mage who relies on her spell casting abilities ( active skill ) to inflict major damage to an opponent. She also has the abilities to attack multiple targets at once. All of the mage's spells are elemental, meaning she can gain an advantage by tailoring her attacks to a monsters natural element. In hand to hand combat, she favors the staff. Aisha Appearance * Aisha's main colour is Purple, even her hair is purple. She wears a Purple dress with White colours and a petal-like bottom. You can also find traces of Brown, Yellow, White, Pink, Gray and Blackish Brown *Her staff is Pink but kind of resembles an eye. *Aisha wears long White socks with a Brown shoe with a heal. Job Tree Aisha starts from a level 1 Mage. As she gradually level up to level 15, she can then decide a job path which are The Dark Magician or The High Magician. As she takes one path she can never go back. She will change in appearance as she changes her class. Again, as she gradually level up to 35 she can then decide to do another job change. The level 35 job change are The Void Princess or The Elemental Master ( Dark Magician to Void Princess and High Magician to Elemental Master ). Rena Rena is an elf living in the mortal world. Her place in this world is jeopardized by the weakening of El, The power shards that energize everything including the connection to her home world. If this power fades the ties that bind the two planets will vanish as will Rena herself. She uses her abilities as a Ranger to protect the El and her friends. Rena is a marksman with a ranged weapon but can call on the element to fuel her magic attacks as well. When cornered though, she has no problem striking enemies with her awesome kicks. She also has the ability to seemingly fly through the air with her double jump. Rena Appearance * Rena's main color is green. Most characters hair colours are mostly their main colour; Including Rena. Other colors can be seen; Black, White, Red, Yellow and Blue. *Rena has long silky green hair with elf ears. *She wears a shirt of some sort and wears a white short skirt. *She wears very long White socks with hints of Red and Blue. *Her weapon is a Green bow with some black within the mixture. * Job Tree As most characters, they all start at level 1; Rena's first job is the Ranger. She will then need to level up to level 15 to get her first job change quests. There are 2 choices for her; Combat Ranger or the Sniper Ranger. After those job change quests, she will then change in appearance. She will then need to level up to 35 to get to the final job classes which are the Wind Sneaker or the Grand Archer ( Combat Ranger to Wind Sneaker and Sniper Ranger to Grand Archer ). Raven Raven is a fellow commoner from the Kingdom of Elder who rejected the idea of nobles and aristocrats. However, he was still proud of his kingdom, and thus worked hard to become the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights. Being a commoner in such a high-ranking position, he caused jealousy among the nobles. It was just a matter of time before he was framed and sentenced to prison. His friends, comrades and fiancee rescued him and hid within the forest in the outskirts of Velder. It did not take long before tehy were all surrounded by Velder soldiers and slaughtered 1 by 1. Everything the Raven cared for and loved was stripped away from him, right before his very eyes. He stared at all the dead bodies around him as he slowly took what would have been his last few breaths. Just then, a Nasod figure appeared before him and everything turned black. Raven awoke in a Nasod capsule, with devices attached to various parts of his body. Reborn with a Nasod Arm and a blade on the right hand, he blindly fought to destroy the kingdom he once protected. That is until he met a crew of young, ambitious heroes who reminded him of his duty to protect the people once loved. In atonement for his sins,he decides to join Elsword and his friends on a new life of adventure of finding the missing El. Raven Appearance * Raven's main color is Black, most of him is Black. He has a big spiky hair and Yellow eyes. *Ha has a Gray, Yellow and Copper colored Nasod Arm with 5 throat cutting claws. *He has a special Black and Silver blade *Wears long black Pants *Metal-like shoes *And has an X shaped scar on top of his left eye. Job Tree Raven starts as a level 1 Taker. As he gradually level up to 15, he can then decide to take on a job change quest. He can choose a path; They are the Over Taker or the Sword Taker. After all those hardwork, He will change in appearance. He will then need to level up to 35 to get to the final job change quest; they are Reckless Fist or the Blade Master ( Over Taker to Reckless Fist and Sword Taker to Blade Master ). Eve